Le Nérée
by Catia-chan
Summary: Une croisière normale. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'une vague ne  vienne les heurter de plein fouet et ne retourne le bateau. Ils feront tout  pour sortir vivants du navire. Oui, oui c'est bien une yullen. En cours...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de d-gray man ne sont hélas pas à moi .Bouhou,je veux Allen (et Kanda tant qu'à faire pour les mettre ensemble) et l'histoire est inspirée du film « Poséidon »

Couple : Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, et c'est tout

Note 1 :Voilà donc une fiction qui mets venue à l'esprit lorsque j'ai vu le film Poséidon. Pour ce qui l'ont vu, ils comprendront qu'il y a des spoils du film.

Note 2 : Je conseille FORTEMENT ce film pour ce qui apprécie les films catastrophes et frisson.

Note 3 : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe -_-'

Note 4 : Bonne lecture tout le monde !

Le Nérée.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Un immense bateau, du nom de Nérée, attendait tranquillement au port alors que des gens de tous horizons embarquaient à l'intérieur. Il possédait 20 étages au quels on pouvaient ajouter une centaine de chambres. Parmi toutes ses personnes se trouvait un jeune homme issu d'une illustre famille qui n'en était pas particulièrement heureux. Il était plutôt beau garçon, son teint pâle s'accordait parfaitement à ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue-de-cheval et ses yeux couleur ébène. Il était habillé d'un costume bleu nuit avec une chemise blanche à laquelle s'ajoutait une cravate rouge foncé qui contrastait parfaitement avec le reste. Il était déjà monté sur le bateau et regardait l'horizon d'un air perdu. Mais une conversation qui sortait quelque peu de l'ordinaire attira son attention.

- Nii-san laisse-moi tranquille ! Je suis dans mon droit et même s'il ne te convient, il n'en reste pas moins mon petit -ami !

- Mais Lenalee voyons, écoute-moi…

- NON ! Je ne t'écouterais pas, si c'est encore pour me bassiner les oreilles avec tes histoires, c'est non !

- Attends-moi au moins !

La jeune fille venait de laisser en plan son frère sur le pont. Enfin c'est ce qu'en déduit notre jeune homme à partir du peu de ce qu'il avait entendu.

_Encore__ une __famille__ qui __n__'__accepte __pas__ la__ relation __du__ plus__ jeune _pensa le garçon aux cheveux ébène. Après tout lui aussi était le plus jeune et sa famille ne voulait pas acceptée qu'il préfère les hommes. Il avait beau leur répéter encore et encore, ses parents ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle et lui présentaient, dès qu'ils le pouvaient, une jeune fille qui était « digne » de l'épouser. Cette croisière était tombée à pique. Imaginer un instant que l'on vous présente depuis plus d'un mois, une jeune fille tous les jours et que vous savez que vous ne l'aimerez jamais ! Notre jeune homme avait sauté sur l'occasion pour profiter d'une brève accalmie (croisière qui soi dit en passant, durait tout de même 15 jours et coûtait environ 4000 euros par personne en première classe).

* * *

><p>- Voici votre cabine… Monsieur, madame nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour parmi nous.<p>

- Merci.

Un jeune homme venait de montrer leur chambre à un couple. Il allait bientôt pouvoir prendre une pose. Il n'avait plus que deux personnes à emmener dans leur chambre et il pourrait enfin respirer même si cela devait ne durer que 20 minutes. Il était jeune et avait les cheveux blancs, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu -gris qui avait fait craquer plus d'une jeune femme. Ses traits étaient fins et un peu efféminés. Seul défaut sur ce tableau presque parfait, une cicatrice disgracieuse commencent par une étoile renversée tel un pentacle, qui fendait son œil gauche en deux et finissait un peu avant le bas de sa joue. Sa cause : un mauvais souvenir d'enfant qui avait changé sa vie à jamais. D'ailleurs il avait eu de la chance d'avoir été pris sur un bateau comme celui-ci.

- Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il devait accompagner un jeune homme roux avec un bandeau sur son œil droit. Son autre œil était d'un vert émeraude profond, et il souriait. L'autre était un homme âgé, assez petit et dont les yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un panda.

- Si vous voulez bien entrer… Leurs dit le jeune garçon.

- Wouah ! C'est géant !

Le rouquin ressemblait à un enfant venant d'ouvrir son cadeau de noël. Il s'extasiait devant chaque meuble ou objet se trouvant dans la cabine. Se devait être la première fois qu'il montait dans ce genre de bateau.

- Mais veux-tu te calmer ! On n'est pas dans un parc que je sache !

- C'est bon on est en vacances grand-père, répliqua le plus jeune.

- Tais-toi espèce de jeune homme mal élevé !

- Bien. Messieurs je vais vous laissez. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage.

- Merci, euh… c'est quoi ton nom ? demanda le roux

Le Blandin resta interdit :

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Bah oui… Quel est ton prénom ?

- Euh… Allen. Allen Walker monsieur.

- Ok, j'espère qu'on se recroisera, et arrête de m'appeler monsieur, appelle- moi Lavi, tout simplement !

- Bien monsi… euh, Lavi. Au revoir

- À plus.

À peine Allen eut fait quelque pas qu'il entendait le rouquin se faire réprimander. C'était bien la première fois qu'un client lui demandait son prénom.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsqu'on l'interpella :

- Allen ! Je te cherchais.

- Link ? Pourquoi ?

Link était le bras droit du capitaine, mais il était avant tout son grand- frère. Il lui devait beaucoup. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait recommandé à son capitaine. Il avait les cheveux longs et blonds, attachés en une tresse. Son visage allongé était encadré par une frange qui cachait quelque peu deux points situés sur son front. Ses prunelles rouges étaient petites et semblaient détecter le moindre mouvement les entourant.

- Et bien un de nos serveurs est tombé malade et le capitaine m'a demandé de choisir quelqu'un pour le remplacer. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

- Quoi ? Mais…

Allen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui un simple porteur de bagages et homme à la plonge… Jouer le serveur !

- Mais attends ! Je ne suis pas du tout capable de …

- Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur ce navire, alors je t'en pris accepte.

Allen finit par accepter pourtant, résigné.

- Bien. Viens avec moi, il faut que je te donne un costume. Il doit bien en avoir un à ta taille.

- Oui.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que la croisière avait commencée et la soirée bâtait son plein. Pourtant Kanda s'ennuyait à mourir. Il avait déjà plumé tous les pigeons de ce bateau au poker, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi… Danser ? Hors de question… Allez parler à quelqu'un ? Non plus son ego était trop grand pour montrer à quelqu'un qu'il s'ennuyait. Prendre un verre ? Pourquoi pas…Un serveur passait par là justement.<p>

- Hey !

- Oui ?

- Un verre s'il vous plait.

- Tout de suite.

Le jeune homme s'approcha. Il avait les cheveux blancs, mais ne semblait pas très adroits dans son métier. Ses traits étaient efféminés et ses yeux étaient bleu prunelles reflétaient une lueur de détermination et pétillaient de vie. _Mignon_ c'est le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Kanda pour décrire ce garçon.

- Que souhaitez vous ?

- Une coupe de champagne…

- Bien.

Le Blandin attrapa une des coupes qui se situaient sur son plateau et la donna à l'autre.

- Passer une bonne soirée

- Merci.

Oui. Kanda devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour dire merci à quelqu'un et surtout penser de lui qu'il était mignon. Le jeune serveur repartait lorsqu'il le rappela.

- Eh moyashi !

Le Blandin se retourna.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oui c'est à toi que je parle… Quel est ton nom ?

- Allen, répondit l'autre tendu.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Tu peux y aller moyashi.

- Si vous connaissez mon nom, pourquoi m'appellez-vous ainsi ?

- Je préfère.

- Comme vous voudrez monsieur, répondit-il sur un ton qui ce voulait calme, mais qui reflétait plus l'agacement.

Le Blandin repartit. Kanda le regarda partir avec un sourire indéchiffrable sur le visage.

* * *

><p>- On y va nii-san ?<p>

- D'accord. Mais que je ne te vois pas t'approcher de lui.

- Je fais ce que je veux !

Lenalee sortit en trombe de sa chambre . Qu'est ce que Komui pouvait l'énerver. C'était sa vie après tout. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bal lorsqu'elle vit son petit-ami seul.

- Lavi !

- Ah ! Lenalee !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Tu n'est pas avec ton frère ?

- Et toi tu n'es pas avec ton grand-père ?

- Je lui ai dit d'y aller et de ne pas m'attendre…

- Et pourquoi ?

- D'après toi…

Il l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Je crois que j'ai compris…

- Mais ton frère…

- Je l'ai laissé en plan dans ma chambre (1).

- Je comprends mieux.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps dans la salle des commandes, le capitaine avait appelé son équipe.<p>

- Bien messieurs, donc…

Link s'ennuyait, lui aussi. Chaque soir c'était le même discours « je compte sur vous », « soyez à l'attention des passagers » et patati, et patata. Il observait l'horizon. La mer était superbe et le reflet de la lune lui donnait un air féerique. Il se perdit dans cette immensité lorsque quelque chose le perturba. Il se rapprocha de la vitre sous le regard intriguer de quelques-uns de ses collègues. Il coupa le capitaine dans son discours.

- Des jumelles ! Vite !

On les lui apporta et il regarda dedans dès qu'il les eu.

- Et merde ! c'est bien ce que je craignais …

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda le capitaine

- Une vague déferlante (2) nous fonce droit dessus !

* * *

><p>(1)elle aime bien le laisser en plan dis donc<p>

(2)vague dangereuse qui frappe n'importe où à n'importe quel moment. Peut faire la taille d'un tsunami.

Me : Voili, voilou !

Allen : Depuis quand Link est mon frère ?

Me : Bah depuis que j'ai décidé qu'il fallait qu'il est un lien de famille avec quelqu'un dans cet fic.

Allen : Mais pourquoi moiiiiiiiiii !

Kanda : Arrête de te plaindre moyashi.

Allen : Mon nom c'est Allen bakanda

Me : Ah non vous n'allez pas recommencer vous deux

Lavi sortant la tête du placard: Ce n'est pas moi qui les arrêterais en tout cas…

Me : Qu'est ce que tu fais là-dedans ?

Lavi : J'essaie de fuir Komui.

La voix de komui au loin : Ou est tu mon cher petit Lavi (je vous rassure c'est ironique)

Lenalee : -_-'

Link : En attendant je la sens pas cette histoire

Bookman : moi non plus…

Me : Mais si ne vous inquiétez pas (regarde tout le monde d'un air sadique)

Tout le monde (sauf kanda bien sûr): Gloups !

Petite précision : Le capitaine est Leverrier, vous comprenez mieux le miracle pour Allen

Désolé ce chapitre n'est pas très captivant. Disons que c'est une mise en bouche.

À plus !

Catia-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de d-gray man ne sont hélas pas à moi .Bouhou,je veux Allen (et Kanda tant qu'à faire pour les mettre ensemble) et l'histoire est inspirée du film « Poséidon »

Couple : Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, et c'est tout je crois…

Note 1 : Ce chapitre va être un peu plus long que le premier

Note 2 : Merci pour vos rewiews !

Note 3 : J'espère qu'il y aura moins de fautes que la dernière fois (et sinon prenez-vous en à ma beta).

Note 4 : Bonne lecture !

Le Nérée

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? Oser le traiter de gringalet! S'il n'avait pas été un client, il lui aurait déjà sauté au cou depuis longtemps. Voilà les admirables pensées de notre cher Allen en ce moment présent.

-Hey, Allen!

Le dit Blandin se retourna pour voir une touffe rousse lui foncer dessus, accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux cheveux vert foncé.

-Ravi de vous revoir monsieur…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler monsieur. Et arrête de me vouvoyer.

-D'…D'accord.

-Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour que l'on ne se croise pas ne seule fois ces derniers jours. Surtout que tu es serveur. Champion! Bravo! Ah, oui! Je te présente ma petite copine Lenalee…

-Enchanté Mademoiselle, dit le jeune garçon en s'inclinant.

-Moi de même, répondit-elle.

-Au fait, je voulais savoir ! Est-ce que …

Le borgne était reparti dans son discours ! Vraiment…Jamais aucun client n'avait été comme ça avec lui.

* * *

><p>-Barre à bâbord toute! Vitesse maximale! Il faut absolument éviter la rencontre frontale! cria le capitaine.<p>

-Déclenchez l'alarme!

La confusion totale régnait dans la salle des commandes. Le bateau commençait à tourner. Link s'apprêtait à sortir de la cabine quand le capitaine l'interpella :

-Où allez-vous vice- capitaine ?

-Je dois prévenir mon frère!

-Je vous l'interdit! Retournez à votre poste immédiatement!

-Je suis désolé capitaine mais, dans ce genre de situation, la famille passe avant les ordres!

-Link! Revenez ici !

Mais Link était déjà parti…

* * *

><p>Komui se baladait sur le pont. La fête l'étouffait, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder le ciel. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde la lune était magnifique. Son regard s'immobilisa, quelque chose clochait… La lune disparaissait peu à peu derrière une masse d'eau gigantesque.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que…

Tous ses membres refusaient de bouger, immobilisés par la peur. Quand son esprit reprit enfin le contrôle, il se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible vers la salle de bal. Il fallait qu'il la prévienne !

* * *

><p>Le rouquin avait fini son discours avant de partir vers le bar et sa petite-amie était partie se remaquiller aux toilettes. Allen était en train de remettre des verres pleins sur son plateau lorsque la sirène retentit et qu'une voix se mit à parler :<p>

-« Mesdames et Messieurs veuillez récupérer vos gilets de sauvetage. Ceci n'est pas un exercice, je répète : ceci n'est pas un exercice! »

Le Blandin n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà plusieurs personnes paniquées se poussaient pour aller récupérer leurs gilets. Il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement, quand il se sentit tiré vers l'arrière.

-Link! Tu devrais être là-haut!

-Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout seul, et puis il fallait aussi que je te dise…

Il prit un air grave.

-On ne pourra pas éviter cette vague…

Allen tomba des nues… Son frère venait de lui dire qu'ils étaient condamnés! Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas aujourd'hui…Pas maintenant! Il voulu dire quelque chose mais il fut pris de court par un puissant choc qui les fit tomber à terre, lui et Link.

* * *

><p>Kanda était au bar et discutait avec un rouquin quand l'alarme avait retenti. À vrai dire c'était plutôt le rouquin qui avait commencé à lui parler alors que Kanda buvait un verre, seul. S'en était suivi un monologue interminable. La sirène avait eu l'avantage de lui clouer le bec.<p>

-Quoi ? S'était écrié le roux. Il faut que j'aille la rejoindre!

Il doit certainement parler de sa petite-amie pensa le brun en regardant l'autre partir. Quelle ironie du sort. Lui, Kanda Yû qui cherchait un peu de repos allait trouver le repos éternel !… Non! Hors de question. Il se leva brusquement. À peine eut-il fait un pas qu'une secousse ébranla tout le navire, le renversant au passage…

* * *

><p>La vague avait heurté le bateau de plein fouet et il commençait à se retourner. Les gens à l'intérieur glissaient sur le sol à grande vitesse. Certains arrivaient à ralentir leur chute pour atterrir sans trop d'encombre au sol autrefois plafond, tandis que d'autres s'écrasaient…Les tables et chaises glissaient aussi, percutant les personnes arrivées en bas et les corps qui s'y trouvaient. La piscine se vidait en formant une vague engloutissant tout sur son passage, aussi bien les transats que les voyageurs qui étaient sur le pont. La salle de bal était maintenant sous l'eau. Des feux vifs se déclaraient un peu partout suivis d'explosions faisant remonter le bateau à la surface quelques instants avant qu'il ne se retourne définitivement.<p>

* * *

><p>-a…All…Allen…ALLEN !<p>

Le Blandin ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui l'appelait. Et ce n'était autre que son frère le regardant d'un air inquiet.

-Allen! Tu es vivant…

Link le prit dans ses bras. Allen ne réagit pas tout de suite, il était encore sous le choc…Il ne se souvenait que par flashs. Il revit les gens glisser et s'écraser. Il entendit les cris des personnes qui tombaient et son frère qui lui disait que tout irait bien. Puis il s'était mis à glisser et ensuite, c'était le noir complet…

* * *

><p>-*zX#ldsh£o… de navire. Plus jamais je ne prendrai le bateau!<p>

Kanda était passablement énervé. Il avait été écrasé par plusieurs personnes. Vu qu'elles ne bougeaient pas, il en déduisit qu'elles devaient être mortes. Il les repoussa et sortit rapidement de là. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable d'être coincé sous des cadavres. Au moins il était vivant et n'était que légèrement blessé au bras. Il analysa rapidement la situation. Des gens étaient en pleurs, d'autres étaient touchés plus ou moins gravement et d'autres encore n'étaient…plus que des corps sans vie. Il s'apprêtait à avancer quand quelqu'un l'interpela :

-Excusez-moi! Vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et vert foncé ?

Kanda le regarda perplexe. Parlait-il de la fille de tout à l'heure ? Habituellement il n'aurait répondu que par un 'tch' bien placé et serait parti, mais là, la situation n'était pas habituelle.

-Non…Mais si nous parlons de la même personne, le rouquin qui l'accompagnait est derrière vous.

Effectivement, Lavi sortait de sous une pile de tables et de chaises. Il saignait de la tête. Lorsque celui-ci aperçut l'homme qui venait d'adresser la parole à Kanda, il se précipita vers lui :

-Monsieur Lee!

Kanda les laissa parler, partant en quête d'un plan du bateau. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

* * *

><p>-Monsieur Lee!<p>

-Lavi! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ma sœur ?

-Elle était partit au toilettes pour se remaquiller et…

Lavi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de poing l'empêcha de continuer. Il resta quelques instants ébahit, regardant le frère de sa petite-amie.

-TU ÉTAIS CENSÉ LA PROTÉGER! JE N'ACCEPTE DÉJÀ PAS VOTRE RELATION MAIS ALORS, LÀ!

Il s'apprêtait à lui redonner un coup de poing quand une main l'arrêta.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous défouler sur ce jeune homme.

Link venait d'intercepter le coup poing d'une personne et lui demanda de se calmer. Quant à Allen, il avait accouru auprès du roux pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien.

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Komui tendu.

-Le vice-capitaine de ce bateau monsieur.

Komui resta bouche-bée.

-Alors si vous voulez bien vous calmer, ça me permettrait de m'adresser aux autres passagers.

Link lâcha le bras du brun, et se dirigea vers une pile de tables qui paraissait stable.

-Mesdames et messieurs s'il vous plaît calmez-VOUS!

Il avait dû hausser le ton pour que tout le monde l'écoute.

-Je suis le vice-capitaine de ce navire, alors je vous en prie, calmez-vous. Nous avons été frappés par une vague déferlante. Ces vagues sont imprévisibles et très dangereuses. Avant le choc, l'équipe du capitaine a eu le temps d'envoyer un mayday. Les secours seront là d'ici une ou deux heures. Le bateau s'est retourné et…

-Quoi ?

-Comment on va s'en sortir ?

-Qu'est ce qui nous dit que le bateau va tenir d'ici là ?

Les discussions avaient repris de plus belle.

-S'il vous plaît… S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! Cette salle forme une bulle d'air qui permet de maintenir le bateau à la surface. Si nous fermons les portes hermétiques le bateau devrait tenir d'ici là. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Link descendit des tables et chercha son frère du regard. Il le trouva en train de parler à un homme qui … essayait de …partir ?

* * *

><p>-Que faites vous ?<p>

-Je vais essayer de sortir d'ici. Il est hors de question que je reste là

Kanda avait trouvé un plan du bateau et avait trouvé sa manière à lui pour sortir de l'engin.

-Mais il est impossible de sortir d'ici !

-Où est l'escalier de service le plus proche ?

-Pardon ?

-Oui moyashi, t'as bien entendu. Je veux savoir où se trouve l'escalier de service le plus proche ?

-Mais puisque je vous dis que…

-Tu as tort, si on arrive à rejoindre la salle des propulseurs il suffira d'arrêter les hélices et de sortir par les tubes !

-Mais vous ne savez même pas ce qui vous attend là-haut !

-Peut-être mais c'est toujours mieux que de se laisser mourir ici !

-Dans ce cas je viens avec vous.

Les deux interlocuteurs se tournèrent vers la personne qui les avait interrompu.

-Pardon ? demanda Kanda perplexe.

-Vous avez bien l'intention d'aller en bas, enfin en haut ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Ma sœur est là-bas et il faut que j'aille la chercher.

-Je travaille mieux seul…

-D'accord…Par où devons nous aller ?

Décidément il est obstiné celui-là ! se dit Kanda.

-Faites comme vous voudrez ! Finit-il par dire

-Vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un qui connaît le navire pour vous diriger.

Voilà ! Maintenant c'est le moyashi qui veut venir !

-Je viens avec vous…

-Link ! s'exclama Allen, mais il faut que tu restes ici pour surveiller les passagers!

-Je m'en occuperais.

Une autre personne aux yeux de panda venait de les arrêter suivit d'un rouquin qui commençait à se faire connaître :

-Grand-père mais…

-Tais- toi et vas chercher ta petite-amie.

-Non! Viens avec nous!

-Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre d'aventure voyons. Et puis j'ai déjà contrôlé ce genre de situation tu sais…Et vous jeune homme accompagnez votre jeune frère. Dit-il en s'adressant à Link.

-Mais comment savez- vous ça ? répondit le concerné

-Peut-importe, allez, foncez!

Kanda n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lui qui à la base devait partir seul se retrouvait avec une équipe de quatre personnes et une autre à sauver.

-Bon moyashi… Où est l'escalier de service ?

-Dans cinq cents mètres à gauche…Il faudra que l'on passe une des portes hermétiques pour l'atteindre.

-Bien…Allons-y !

Ils le suivirent les uns après les autres. Link passa en dernier. Il avait dû donner un dernier ordre à la personne âgée qui restait avec les autres passagers.

-Dès que nous aurons passé la porte, fermez là.

-Bien…

C'est ainsi que dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, celle-ci se referma sur eux.

-Bonne chance… ce furent les dernières paroles que prononça Bookman en les voyant partir…

* * *

><p>Me : ENFIN!<p>

Allen : Mais on est condamnés là!

Kanda : Quelle poule mouillée ce moyashi.

Allen : Urusai !

Me : Mais non, vous êtes pas condamnés!

Link : J'en suis pas si sûr…

Me : C'est sur que pour toi je me suis pas encore décidée…

Link : Hein ?

Lavi : Aaaaaaaah ! Komui a créé un nouveau Komulin pour me tuer !

Tout le monde : ENCORE ?

a+ les gens (et excusez ma beta elle avait zaper des fautes)

Catia-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de d-gray man ne sont hélas pas à moi .Bouhou,je veux Allen (et Kanda tant qu'à faire pour les mettre ensemble) et l'histoire est inspirée du film « Poséidon »

Couple : Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, et c'est tout je crois…

Note 1 : GOMEEEEEEN ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Je suis impardonnable ! Quoi que j'espère quand même que vous mepardonnerez...

Note 2 : Remerciement à ma Beta lectrice ! (que je ne citerai pas car je ne sais pas si elle le souhaite ou non, il faudra que je lui demande) et pardonnez la si elle a oublié quelques erreurs de ma part .

Note 3 : Cette petite intro n'as pas été corrigée alors exusez, pour les fautes d'orthographe...

Note 4 :Et bien, bonne lecture les gens !

Le Nérée

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce <span>vice-capitaine<span>… Il ne pouvait pas le voir ! Enfin, l'avantage c'est que ça avait l'air d'être la même chose pour lui, tant mieux...

-Moyashi ! Guide nous maintenant.

Le blandin s'apprêtait à faire un pas lorsqu'un bras l'en empêcha.

-Je connais mieux ce bateau que lui.

-Mais… Essaya de riposter Allen.

Le blond le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Kanda fulminait. Il avait osé contredire ses ordres ! Soit il est le vice-capitaine, mais pour le moment c'était lui qui commandait. Décidément il haïssait ce type.

-On peut connaître votre nom ?

-Howard Link et vous ? demanda le blond énervé

-Kanda…

-Et moi Lavi !

Tout le monde se retourna vers le roux, le regardant avec de gros yeux, sauf Kanda.

-Bah, quoi ? Tant qu'on y est, on se présente tous pour perdre encore plus de temps...Merde quoi ! On est dans un bateau qui coule !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. En plus on doit sauver ma sœur.

Kanda et Link se regardèrent un instant et hochèrent la tête. Les deux autres avaient raison, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Link prit donc la tête du groupe et Kanda ferma la marche avec le moyashi devant lui. Celui-ci ralentit un peu et lui adressa la parole.

-Excusez mon frère, il est très protecteur. Et puis… Il n'a pas tort, il est sur ce bateau depuis plus longtemps que moi.

-Hum…

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Des flammes s'étaient déclarées ici et là brûlant les corps de personnes mortes qui gisaient non loin. Les chariots, les chaises et autres meubles en écrasaient d'autre ou le contraire les corps avaient été empalés sur des couteaux et avaient atterrit sur les chariots. Kanda observait ce cataclysme lorsque le plus jeune du groupe l'interrompit dans sa contemplation.

-Là ! C'est derrière cette porte. Il suffit de la passer et…

Il se dirigea vers la porte en question. Lorsque ,comme pour le contredire, une nouvelle secousse ébranla le bateau.

-Allen ! cria Link.

Le blandin venait de tomber sous l'effet de la secousse et plusieurs chariots lui fonçaient droit dessus. Kanda l'ayant remarqué le tira in-extremis. Peu de temps plus tard les chariots allaient littéralement s'écraser sur la porte. Allen rouvrit les yeux paniqué et regarda l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a quelques instants.

-Je…j'ai…

Il s'accrocha un peu plus à Kanda.

-Allen tout vas bien ?

Link venait de les rejoindre. Le plus jeune lâcha son sauveur et se serra contre son frère totalement effrayé.

-Là… C'est tout...

Kanda se redressa et analysa la situation… Ils étaient coincés !

-Et merde…

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est que Komui avait réagi plus rapidement que lui et se dirigeait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Si on arrive à atteindre la porte de l'autre côté, on devrait atteindre l'étage au-dessus non ?

Mais oui la cage d'ascenseur !

* * *

><p>Lenalee avait été drôlement secouée. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Autour d'elle, tout était retourné, les miroirs brisés et les lavabos fendus. De plus… elle se trouvait sous un corps ! Elle le repoussa violemment puis se remit debout lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets. Les canalisations avaient du lâcher. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et tenta de pousser la porte.<p>

-Que ?

Elle poussa à nouveau la porte de toutes ses forces et finit par s'écrouler au sol. La porte n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, elle était coincée ! Elle s'apprêtait à laisser tomber lorsqu'elle entendit une voix.

-Aidez moi, s'il vous plaît…

-Où êtes-vous ?

-Ici !

Lenalee se dirigea vers la voix, lorsqu'elle vit une femme coincée sous un lavabo.

-Je vais vous sortir de là, mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez un peu.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux…

-Allez ! Un, deux, TROIS !

Lenalee poussa le lavabo aidée de l'autre femme. Au bout de quelques minutes elles réussirent à enlever le lavabo et Lenalee tira la femme.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, oui… J'ai juste un peu mal à la cheville.

-Vous pouvez vous lever ?

-Euh, je crois.

Lenalee aida l'autre femme à se lever. Elle boitait légèrement mais elle pouvait marcher.

-Comment vous appelez-vous?

-M...Miranda...Miranda Lotto, bégaya la femme.

-Et bien Miranda, ravie de vous rencontrer, lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

-Moi aussi... Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas mais si vous pouviez m'aider à pousser cette porte, fit Lenalee en pointant la porte du doigt.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Elles se mirent donc toutes les deux à pousser la porte qui, elle, n'était pas décidée à bouger.

* * *

><p>Kanda se sentait bien idiot. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir la cage d'ascenseur plus tôt ? Il l'examina de plus près et finit par déclarer :<p>

-Il me faudrait quelque chose pour servir de passerelle.

-Est-ce que cela fera l'affaire ?

Lavi venait d'apparaître avec une étagère qui avait du tomber.

-Parfait !

Avec l'aide du rouquin il lança l'étagère afin que celle-ci aille se poser sur le rebord d'en face. Elle dérapa légèrement mais avec un petit effort ils réussirent à la redresser et à la caler comme il faut.

-Bon...Vice-capitaine venez à ma place. Je vais m'assurer que ce pont improvisé tient, lança Kanda.

Link regarda l'asiatique puis son frère. Celui-ci lui fit signe de la tête pour lui dire d'y aller. Sans un mot Link prit la place de Kanda qui lui commença à grimper sur la passerelle.

-Fais attention ! Le prévint le rouquin.

-Tch ! Je sais ce que je fais baka usagi !

_Idiot de lapin ? Mais je ne ressemble pas à un lapin !_ Pensa Lavi.

Kanda fit un pas, puis deux, puis plusieurs autres et fini par atteindre la porte en face.

-J'aurai besoin de quelque chose de solide.

Kanda vit Allen lui tendre une barre en fer.

-Ca fera l'affaire ?

-Oui … merci.

Il attrapa la barre que le blandin lui tendait et commença à ouvrir la porte.

-Merde... jura le brun.

-Que se passe t-il, demanda Link.

-Plusieurs tables obstruent la sortie... Komui vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ?

-Pourquoi ? Répondit le concerné.

-Je voudrais que vous me fassiez la courte échelle pour ouvrir la porte au-dessus.

-Bien !

_Il est prêt à tout pour sauver sa soeur, _se dit Kanda.

Komui rejoint donc Kanda, et lui fit la courte échelle. Il monta sur ses épaules et commença à entre-ouvrir la porte.

-Dépêchez vous, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps !

-Je fais du mieux que je peux !

À peine venait-il de dire ça que la porte s'ouvrit. Komui sentit le poids sur ses épaules disparaître et il souffla un peu.

-La voie est libre.

-Venez, je vais vous faire passez les uns après les autres et...

-Je vous aiderai à grimper.

-Qui passe en premier ?

-All...

-Lui, interrompit le plus jeune en montrant Lavi.

Les trois autres hommes acquiescèrent et Link regarda son frère. Après ces mots, on entendit un crissement venir d'au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Peut importe qui passe en premier ! Dépêchez-vous sinon ce n'est pas la passerelle qui va lâcher mais cet ascenseur, s'énerva l'asiatique.

-Bien, le roux vas-y, et Allen prend sa place.

Les deux plus jeunes acquiescèrent. Allen prit la place du jeune homme et attendit que celui-ci passe sur la passerelle. Il monta sur les épaules de Komui puis fut aidé par Kanda pour atteindre le niveau au-dessus.

-À toi, dit Link interpellant son frère.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais qui tienne, vas-y, rétorqua le blond.

Allen abandonna son poste et commença à marcher sur la passerelle quand un bruit plus fort que tout à l'heure leur fit à tous lever la tête. L'ascenseur venait de bouger.

-Dépêche-toi, cria le brun en tendant la main.

Allen grimpa à son tour sur les épaules de Komui et attrapa la main de Kanda qui le hissa à son niveau. Arrivé à bon port ce fut au tour de Link de passer le gouffre. Mais arrivé au niveau de Komui...

-Allez-y !

-Pardon ? Dit le chinois étonné.

-Vous devez retrouver votre sœur alors passez avant moi

Komui observa le vice-capitaine et finit par accepter.

-Merci...

Ce fut donc au tour de Link de servir d'échelle. Alors que Komui était sur ses épaules on entendit un des câbles de l'ascenseur qui ne tenait plus que par miracle. Kanda se dépêcha de faire monter le chinois. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Link de passer, l'asiatique lui tendit une main que le blond attrapa sans perdre une seconde et commença à grimper quand une nouvelle secousse ébranla le navire. La passerelle dérapa et tomba dans le vide, et l'ascenseur commençait à glisser. Link ne tenait dans le vide que par le bras de Kanda.

-Link ! Cria Allen.

-Merde !

L'asiatique avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le bras, mais si il lâchait il ferait tomber l'autre qui était pendu à lui. Lavi qui venait de retrouver son équilibre se jeta au bord du gouffre pour venir en aide aux deux autres. Link s'accrochait comme il le pouvait et attrapa le bras que lui tendait le rouquin. On entendit un nouveau câble céder, puis un autre. L'ascenseur lâchait de plus en plus rapidement. Lavi et Kanda tiraient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le blond.

-Dépêchez-vous ! L'ascenseur ne vas pas tenir longtemps ! Hurla Allen totalement paniqué.

Comme pour lui répondre on entendit les derniers câbles retenant la machine lâcher à leur tour. L'ascenseur était en chute libre. Kanda et Lavi tirèrent de toutes leurs forces le vice-capitaine qui se hissa in-extremis au niveau au-dessus. A peine avait-il été hissé que l'ascenseur passait devant le nez des 5 hommes. Kanda se jeta sur la porte et commença à la refermer comme il pouvait.

-Éloignez vous de là ! Cria t-il.

Les quatre autres s'écartèrent. Kanda lâcha la porte à demi-fermée et s'écarta rapidement à son tour. Alors qu'il venait de lâcher la porte, un énorme bruit se fit entendre et une déflagration commença à monter dans le couloir de l'ascenseur.

-Tout le monde au sol !

Kanda se jeta au sol et se couvrit la tête pendant que Lavi et Komui faisaient de même. Link protégea Allen qui lui était déjà au sol. Quelques millièmes de secondes passèrent et de puissantes flammes pénétrèrent par la fente de la porte. Une grande chaleur envahit la pièce et s'évanouit quelques instants plus tard. Kanda releva la tête puis, se redressa. Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il restait de la cage d'ascenseur. Il ne toucha pas à la porte se doutant qu'elle devait être brûlante, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sentir la chaleur persistante. Quelques flammes avaient survécu ici et là mais il ne restait plus rien de l'ascenseur qui s'était écrasé un peu plus tôt.

Allen rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vit son frère. Il était en vie ! Allen était tellement soulagé qu'il se jeta dans les bras de celui-cir. Son frère répondit à son étreinte.

-Je suis là, murmura t-il

-J'ai eu si peur !

-Allez relève toi il faut continuer, lui dit-il.

-Oui...

Allen se redressa et chercha l'asiatique du regard. Il l'aperçut près de la cage de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers lui. Lorsqu'il fut à son niveau, l'autre s'adressa à lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux moyashi ?

-Je voulais vous remercier...

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir sauvé mon frère !

-Tch ….

Allen se retourna. Mais quelle tête de mule ce type. Il se dirigea vers le rouquin qui semblait encore légèrement sous le choc, réalisant tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Euh... Excusez-moi... Je voulais dire, excuse-moi ?

Le rouquin sembla s'éveiller.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te remercier d'avoir sauvé mon frère.

-De rien voyons c'était tout naturel ! Et puis ce n'était pas grand chose, répliqua le jeune homme en souriant.

-Ce n'était pas rien …

Link les avait rejoint.

-Je vous remercie infiniment de m'avoir sauvé ! Je vous suis redevable.

-Si nous sortons d'ici … répondit le rouquin, son regard s'assombrissant.

-Nous sortirons.

Cette fois c'était Kanda accompagné de Komui qui venait de les rejoindre en prononçant ces mots.

-Mais pas en restant ici... Alors dépêchons nous !

-Oui, répondirent en chœur Lavi et Allen.

Link hocha juste la tête pour approuver. Il aida le rouquin à se redresser et commença à se diriger vers la sortie la plus proche en passant devant Kanda.

-Merci, dit tranquillement Link en passant devant celui-ci.

-...De rien, répondit simplement Kanda.

Il laissa les autres passer et se mit à la fin du groupe. Allen remarqua que le japonais s'était arrêté et regardait derrière lui. Il s'arrêta et lui adressa la parole :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non … Rien.

-Alors rattrapons le groupe.

-...

Le blandin vit l'autre jeter un dernier regard en arrière et finir par le suivre. Ils furent tout de suite accueillis par un Lavi plutôt positif.

-Alors ! Qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez tout les deux ?

-Rien... répondirent les deux autres en chœur.

-Mouai, c'est ça.

Allen vit le regard plein de sous-entendu du rouquin et se sentit rougir. Comment pouvait-il imaginer des choses pareilles ! Il n'était pas gay ! Il se rappela de la présence du brun lorsque celui-ci lança un simple « tch ! ». Avait-il lui aussi remarqué le regard du rouquin

* * *

><p>Me:Voili, voilou !<p>

Kanda: C'est ta marque de fabrique cette réplique ou quoi ?

Me: Pourquoi tu dit ça ?

Kanda: Parce que tu le dit presque à chaque chapitre...

Me: Maintenant que tu le dit, ça pourrait être un bon slogan !

Kanda: Tch ... =="

Link: Mais j'ai failli mourir là ?

Allen:*se serait pas une grosse perte*

Me: Failli *pour le moment * +sourire mi-sadique, mi-niais vers Link+

Link: Je crains de plus en plus ce qu'il vas arriver...

Me: Mais non... Sinon mes chers amis j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plut malgré le retard et...

Allen: Ca pour un retard, c'est un retard !

Me: TU VAS MA LAISSER FINIR OUI ?

Allen: Oui, oui ... Calme toi !

Me: Bon, je disais donc que si ce chapitre cous à plus alors à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Lavi: Mais quelle phrase de merde...

Me: URUSAI BAKA USAGI !

Lavi: Au secours ! Un kanda numéro deux fille !

Me et Kanda : Quoi ? +regards supra tueur vers un certain roux+

Lavi: *gloups*

Komui: Puis-je me joindre à vous pour étriper cet énergumène ?

Lavi: Je vais me faire tueeeeeeer !

Lenalee: =="... sur ce à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages de -man ne sont hélas pas à moi .Bouhou, je veux Allen (et Kanda tant qu'à faire pour les mettre ensemble) et l'histoire est inspirée du film « Poséidon »

Couple : Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, et c'est tout je crois…

Note 1 : …... et oui je suis en vie... Mais vous pouvez me tuer si vous vouleeeeeeez ! Je m'étais dit que je ferais des efforts mais j'ai rien fait du tout ! T^T Vraiment désolééééé !

Note 2 : Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu plus long que les autres ... (J'ai l'impression que plus ça va plus mes chapitres sont longs … BREF!)

Note 3 : Bonne lecture tout le monde !

Le Nérée

* * *

><p>Bookman regardait la salle avec inquiétude. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que le groupe dans lequel se trouvait son petit fils était partit et la situation ne s'était pas améliorée, pour ne pas dire qu'elle avait empiré. En effet, des personnes s'étaient réveillées tandis que d'autres restaient inertes au sol et ceci pour toujours... Parmi les survivants il y avait des blessés graves qui avaient leurs épaules déboîtées ou encore des fractures où l'on voyait l'os ressortir. Heureusement ce n'était qu'une minorité et ils étaient aidés par les quelques médecins étant encore de ce monde. Le reste n'était que légèrement touché mais leur état mental, pour la plupart, n'était pas des meilleurs. Ils étaient soit sous le choc des derniers événements soit accablés par la mort de leurs proches malgré le réconfort que leur apportaient ceux qui avaient survécu. Mais ce n'était pas tout cela qui inquiétait le plus le vieil homme. C'était plutôt les fissures qui commençaient à se dessiner sur les fenêtres sous la pression de l'eau …<p>

Le groupe avait de l'eau jusqu'aux mollets depuis déjà un bon moment lorsque Lavi prit la parole d'un coup.

-C'est là ! Lenalee est ici ! S'écria t-il en se jetant sur la porte. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la toucher, Kanda venait de lui asséner un coup de poing magistral le faisant chuter :

-Mais ça va pas la tête ! tonna le rouquin au sol une main sur la joue.

-C'EST PLUTÔT À MOI DE DIRE ÇA ! le sermonna l'asiatique. T'ES CON OU TU LE FAIT EXPRÈS ?

Le borgne regarda Kanda, ébahi. Celui-ci l'attrapa par le col et le regarda dans le seul œil valide qu'il possédait.

-Imagine toi un instant qu'il y ait eu un feu éclair et, ensuite regarde les poignées de porte que tu allais prendre !

Lavi détourna son regard vers la porte et fut de suite tétanisé.

-Elles sont en FER ! T'imagines l'état de tes mains si je ne t'avais pas arrêté ?

Le brun le relâcha.

-Tu devrais plutôt me remercier au lieu de me traiter de dingue … Car ici le plus cinglé de nous deux c'est toi !

Toute la scène s'était passée sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Ils s'étaient d'abord demandé si l'état de santé mentale de Kanda ne s'était pas détérioré, puis avaient réalisé que, en fait, il venait peut-être de sauver le roux. L'asiatique reprit la parole :

* * *

><p>-Bien... maintenant il nous faut de l'...<p>

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un "splash" retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et regarda, avec étonnement, un certain blandin avec un seau qui avait du être emporté par le courant jusqu'ici, entre ses mains.

-C'est ce que tu voulais faire non ? S'adressa t-il à l'attention du brun, le plus sérieusement du monde, en pointant la porte arrosée. Kanda n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Allen avait déjà repris la parole.

-Et bien, puisque la porte ne fume pas, nous pouvons l'ouvrir sans risque.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles il empoigna ladite porte et l'ouvrit.

Le groupe se stoppa devant l'état de la pièce devant eux. Elle était aussi chaotique que tous les endroits où ils étaient passé voir pire. Les spots s'étaient affaissés entraînant les barres métalliques qui les retenaient. Des câbles électriques pendaient un peu partout, les fauteuils s'étaient écrasés au sol emportant avec eux plusieurs personnes tandis que les tables fixées au sol qui servait dorénavant de plafond, étaient déchiquetées par endroit, preuve de la chute d'objets importants et, évidemment, de gens. Des cadavres reposaient ici et là, morts d'on ne sait trop quelle manière, certainement par électrocution ou bien par traumatisme crânien... La seule chose positive était que dans cette salle l'électricité avait été coupée empêchant le groupe de recevoir une décharge mortelle.

Komui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Et dire que sa petite sœur chérie faisait peut-être partie de ces innombrables corps sans vie ! Non. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, elle et son sourire. Il voulait la voir vivante ! C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il commença à parcourir la salle en hurlant son nom, bientôt rejoint par Lavi et par le reste du peloton.

* * *

><p>-On n'y arrivera pas ! Assura Miranda, en s'adossant au mur, essoufflée.<p>

-Mais si voyons ! Il faut insister ! Rétorqua Lenalee

La jeune fille aux couettes était tout aussi essoufflée que son amie. Il fallait qu'elles sortent de là ! D'autant plus que l'eau leur arrivait maintenant au bassin.

-Allez ! On recommence ! L'encouragea-t-elle

-Lenalee...

-On peut y arriver ! Insista la plus jeune.

-Attends ! Coupa-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Chut !... Écoute... lui dit-elle en se collant à la porte

La chinoise tendit l'oreille à son tour pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose, et écouta attentivement. Effectivement, elle entendait du monde l'appeler mais surtout elle reconnu la voix de son frère qui criait son nom.

-C'est... commença Miranda.

-KOMUI ! cria Lenalee de toutes ses forces.

* * *

><p>Komui se stoppa soudainement... il n'en était pas sûr mais …<p>

-Taisez-vous ! Lança t-il.

En un instant tout le monde s'était tu...

-..omui...komui...

Il n'avait pas rêvé c'était la voix de sa sœur qu'il avait entendu. C'était faible mais il savait vers où se diriger.

-Lenalee ! Continue de parler ! cria à nouveau le grand-frère, tout en suivant la voix de sa sœur, aussitôt suivi de Lavi.

-Je suis là ! Répondit-elle

-Continue ! Surtout continue !

Il se rapprochait d'elle, il le savait, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouvait devant un amas de meubles et de corps écrasés contre le mur. La peur s'empara de lui en voyant cela... Est-ce que …

-Lenalee ! Tu es là ? Demanda son frère plus que jamais inquiet.

-Oui on est coincées derrière la porte !

Komui souffla. Il avait cru qu'elle était dans le tas mais non. Quelqu'un l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-On ? Tu n'es pas toute seule ?

-Lavi ! S'exclama la jeune fille rassurée d'apprendre que son petit-ami était en vie, Non je ne suis pas seule ! Miranda est avec moi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va vous sortir de là ! Lui répondit le rouquin.

Komui voulut se mettre à déblayer le passage lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Il.. allait devoir… bouger tout ces corps. Alors qu'il restait immobile, il vit d'un coup Kanda apparaître à ses côtés et empoigna le cadavre qui se trouvait devant le chinois afin de le pousser.

-Pas le temps pour les sentiments, dit-il en s'adressant à lui, si on ne se dépêche pas on va tous y passer !

Komui acquiesça même si cette idée le répugnait au plus haut point. Il se remit donc à écarter aussi bien les meubles que les corps sans vie, aidé de Kanda, Lavi et Link.

* * *

><p>Allen n'en pouvait plus ! Ce spectacle le dégoûtait, lui rappelait beaucoup trop de choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier à jamais. Ses parents, Mana... À peine les images lui revinrent en mémoire, qu'il dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Il se détourna de cette vision macabre, tremblant. Link ayant remarqué l'état de son frère, se précipita vers lui.<p>

-Allen ! Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-O..oui..., répondit-il faiblement.

-Tu es sûr ?

Le blandin se tourna vers son frère et lui sourit comme il le put.

-Il faut bien ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi, retourne les aider, sans toi ils perdent du temps… Et puis tu sais je suis plus solide qu'il n'y paraît !

Link hocha la tête et regagna son poste. Le plus jeune regarda son "frère" partir. Enfin, son frère, ce n'était pas vraiment cela. Mais le plus important était que la famille de Link l'avait recueilli et celui-ci l'avait pris sous son aile dès son arrivée...

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua que la pile avait clairement diminué mais qu'une énorme poutre obstruait encore le chemin, et que malgré la force des trois hommes celle-ci ne voulait pas bouger d'un poil.

-K'so ! (1) jura Kanda

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Lenalee de l'autre côté.

-Une poutre bloque le passage !

Allen analysa la situation. La poutre était en effet placée en plein milieu de la porte, et empêchait donc toute chance de sortie pour les deux jeunes femmes. Même trois hommes n'arrivaient pas à la faire bouger.. Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir...

-Je sais ! S'exclama t-il subitement sous les regards interloqués de ses compagnons d'infortune.

-Il nous faut une barre solide, reprit-il, Et quelque chose d'assez gros pour servir de balancier... L'enceinte de là-bas !

Il montra une enceinte et alla la chercher avec l'aide de son frère.

-Moyashi ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Le moyashi en question venait de déposer son fardeau près de la poutre, mais n'était apparemment pas disposé à discuter. Il avait bien entendu la question du brun mais le temps leur était compté et il avait bien remarqué le courant d'eau qui provenait de derrière la porte. Le niveau devait être bien plus élevé du côté des deux femmes que de ce côté-ci. De plus il venait de trouver une imposante barre de fer qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

-Parfait ! Lavi tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?

Lavi resta perplexe face à la demande mais finit par faire confiance au plus jeune puis alla l'aider à déplacer la barre. Ils la soulevèrent puis la positionnèrent sur l'enceinte déjà en place, un bout sous la poutre, l'autre en l'air. Kanda tilta :

-Tu …

-Lenalee ? Coupa le blandin, Vous m'entendez ?

-Oui. répondit-t-elle

-Bien, nous avons improvisé un levier. Lorsque je le dirais, poussez sur la porte avec votre amie, d'accord ?

-B..bien !

-Bon, venez m'aidez s'il vous plaît, continua t-il à l'attention des quatre autres restés en retrait.

Sans plus tarder ils le rejoignirent et se placèrent de chaque côté de la barre de façon équilibrée : Link et Lavi d'un côté, Kanda et Allen de l'autre tandis que Komui restait au bout.

-Juste une chose, interrompit Allen, lorsqu'elles pousseront sur la porte la poutre va glisser vers nous alors...

-C'est bon on a compris Moyashi ! Dès qu'elles ouvrent la porte on recule ! Allez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Tous approuvèrent et appuyèrent simultanément sur la barre. Elle commença à se soulever un peu plus au fur et à mesure.

-On va y arriver ! Allez !

Elle montait de plus en plus et quand elle fut placée assez haut :

-MAINTENANT ! hurla Allen, la poutre enfin placée à bon niveau.

Les deux filles suivirent le plan et poussèrent la porte de toutes les forces qui leur restaient. Allen avait eu raison. La poutre, poussée par la porte, se mit à glisser vers eux mais …. Beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu ! Ils n'auraient pas le temps de se reculer !

-EN AVANT ! SAUTEZ SOUS LA POUTRE EN AVANT ! hurla Kanda.

Tout en accompagnant ses paroles, il poussa d'un coup le moyashi placé juste à côté de lui et sauta immédiatement à son tour dans la même direction. Lavi et Link firent de même alors que Komui, lui, recula à toute vitesse étant placé au bout. À peine avait-il eu le temps de se reculer que la poutre venait s'écraser pile à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques microsecondes plus tôt. Mieux encore, les jeunes femmes avaient à peine ouvert la porte qu'une quantité d'eau remarquable se déversa dans la salle créant un courant plutôt puissant les entraînant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Kanda rouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour examiner de lui même la situation. Ingénieux le moyashi... mais son idée avait bien failli les tuer soit par noyade, emportés par le courant soit écrasés par la poutre !<p>

-La prochaine fois que t'as une idée aussi brillante consulte moi avant crétin !

-On n'avait pas le temps ! Et puis si je vous l'avais dit vous n'auriez pas accepté en proclamant haut et fort qu'il y avait une meilleure solution !

-Tch !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, du moins aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à part « tch ». Il n'avait pas tort le moyashi...

-Lenalee !

-Ni-san ! (2)

"Ça y est l'heure des retrouvailles mielleuses est arrivée ! " pensa Kanda, blasé, et en baillant d'avance. Il regardait la scène de loin. Lenalee venait de se jeter dans les bras de son frère et pleurait à chaudes larmes pendant que celui-ci la couvait d'un regard protecteur. Elle reconnu rapidement les cheveux roux de son petit-ami et se détacha doucement de Komui pour aller trouver son amour. Décidément, Kanda trouvait ça beaucoup trop niais à son goût. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour accepter qu'ils l'accompagnent.

* * *

><p>Allen se leva à son tour. Ils étaient tous trempés jusqu'aux os mais en vie... Même si à l'heure qu'il était, il avait envie d'étrangler un certain asiatique qui lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il remarqua alors la femme qui accompagnait Lenalee et alla la rejoindre.<p>

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle.. Vous allez bien ? L'interrogea t-il.

-O..oui. M..mais j'ai dû me tordre la cheville...

-Laissez-moi voir, lança Link qui s'était approché à son tour.

Il se mit au niveau de la blessée, examina sa cheville et reprit la parole :

-Ce n'est qu'une petite foulure, rien de très embêtant. Allen, vas me chercher deux morceaux de bois d'à peu près la même taille s'il te plait mais pas trop grands. Et au mieux trouve des planches ou alors des morceaux plats.

-D'accord ! J'y vais ! Il alla de suite chercher ce que son frère venait de lui demander

-Quel est votre nom? demanda ensuite le blond.

-M..Miranda Lotto.

-Bien, lui répondit Link en souriant, je suis le vice-capitaine de ce navire : Howard Link.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer.

-J'ai trouvé ce qu'il te fallait !

Allen venait d'arriver avec deux planches de presque la même taille.

-Bien joué Allen !

Après avoir fait une attelle improvisée à Miranda avec ce qu'avait ramené le blandin et un bout de tissu arraché aux vêtements d'un cadavre. Kanda prit de nouveau la parole :

-Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, il faut continuer !

Les membres du groupe approuvèrent et Link en reprit la tête pour les guider.

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans l'eau qui ne cessait de monter le long des couloirs renversés, et parmi les nombreux morts, ils arrivèrent devant une porte cloisonnée.<p>

-Essayons par là … lança Kanda

À peine commença t-il à ouvrir la porte que de l'eau en jaillit de derrière.

-Merde !

Il referma instantanément la porte malgré la force du courant et se retourna vers les autres.

-Il faut trouver une autre issue !

Il repartit dans une autre direction prestement suivit de Link.

-Par là c'est impossible, indiqua Link, il n'y a pas d'accès pour aller au-dessus..

-Il faut se dépêcher ! Lança Lavi, le niveau monte et le courant est de plus en plus fort !

Lenalee confirma, ainsi que Komui et Miranda.

-Il faut passer par là !

Allen venait de prendre la parole et montrait un conduit d'aération. Miranda regarda le blandin avec effroi.

-M..mais !

-C'est la seule solution pour sortir d'ici vivants ! Rétorqua le blandin.

-Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on aura besoin de ça, formula Kanda tout en brisant une vitre où se trouvait des lampes torches.

Il en lança une à Lavi, Link, et en garda une pour lui.

-Bien .. allons-y !

* * *

><p>1: "K'so" est un diminutif de "Kuso" qui veut dire merde en japonais pour ceux qui ne savent pas<p>

2: Idem "Ni-san" est un diminutif de "Oni-san" qui est encore un mot japonais qui signifie grand-frère...

Me : Vooooooilà ! Un chapitre de plus !

Allen : Pas trop tôt !

Me : Oh toi, tais-toi !

Allen : Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité !

Kanda : Ouais bon … c'est moi ou il reprend du poil de la bête là-dedans le moyashi ?

Allen: JE SUIS PAS UN MOY...

Me (coupe allen): Ouiiiii ! D'ailleurs votre relation devrait un peu plus bouger dans les deux chapitres à venir …. *normalement …. =w= *

Kanda : Tch ! Pas trop tôt...

Allen : Comment ça ?

Me : Laisse tomber Allen

Lenalee : Bon je suis enfin sortie de là-dedans...

Miranda : M..moi aussi !

Me : oui enfin...

Komui : MA PETITE LENALEE CHÉRIE EST ENFIN SAUVÉÉÉÉÉÉE ! TTWTT

Lenalee : Et c'est repartit...

Me : =_="

Lavi : Maieuh ! Je me suis pris un coup de poing !

Komui (accroché à Lenalee): Tant mieux !

Me : Oui enfin bon .. allez à la prochaine ! Ah ! Au fait merci pour toutes les reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de d-gray man ne sont hélas pas à moi .Bouhou,je veux Allen (et Kanda tant qu'à faire pour les mettre ensemble) et l'histoire est inspirée du film « Poséidon »

Couple : Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, et c'est tout je crois…

Note 1 : Après une loooooongue attente je ré-apparaît du fin fond de l'enfer... MWAHAHA !...Bref. Je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre ;)

Note 2 : C'est définitif.. mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs =_=

Note 3 : Et bien j'espère que malgré la longue attente ,vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre.

Le Nérée

Kanda venait de défoncer la grille et l'inspectait déjà avec sa lampe.

-C'est plutôt étroit mais on devrait pouvoir passer...

-Je vais passer en premier pour être sûr qu'il y a une sortie, déclara Allen.

-Il en est hors de question ! Lança son frère d'un ton réprobateur, je ne te laisserai pas aller là dedans seul !

-Alors, écoute-moi bien, premièrement:je ne suis plus un gamin, deuxièmement : Je suis le plus petit d'entre nous et troisièmement..., il reprit son souffle, ON A PAS DE TEMPS À PERDRE ! ALORS LAISSE MOI Y ALLER ! vociféra le plus jeune.

Kanda était resté ébahi durant toute la tirade du blandin... au moins autant que Link, choqué de cette soudaine rébellion de la part de son frère. Il savait qu'il avait du caractère mais là...

C'est qu'il pouvait être impressionnant le moyashi quand il s'y mettait... Lui qui le prenait pour une chiffe molle...

Komui arriva près de Link et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Il n'a pas tort... le temps nous est compté et il est le seul a pouvoir être le plus rapide dans ce passage étroit.

Link soupira. Tout le monde était d'accord apparemment. Il tendit sa lampe torche à Allen, signe qu'il cédait.

-Fais attention s'il te plaît..

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais plus un gamin, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage.

* * *

><p>Allen rampait le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait dans cet étroit couloir lorsqu'il arriva à un croisement vertical. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord pour voir ce qu'il en était. L'eau montait un peu plus bas, il fallait se dépêcher mais il pouvait grimper. Il décida d'essayer de passer avant de confirmer l'accès aux autres. Il prit la lampe entre ses dents, puis appuya son dos à la paroi qui était en face de lui avant de caler ses pieds sur l'autre. Une fois sûr d'être bien placé, il commença lentement, mais pas trop non plus, à grimper le long de la paroi en faisant bien attention à ne pas relâcher la pression sinon la chute lui serait fatale. Au bout de deux longues minutes il se retrouva face à un autre accès horizontal avec, au bout, une nouvelle grille déjà à moitié arrachée, et donc par la même occasion une sortie.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanda commençait à sérieusement se demander ce qu'il se passait … Depuis qu'il était rentré là-dedans le moyashi n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Et à vrai dire il devenait de plus en plus compliqué de retenir son frère de se jeter à sa poursuite.<p>

-Bon ça suffit ! J'y vais !

-Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire exactement ? Répliqua kanda sec.

-Je vais le chercher c'est évid...

-Chut !

Komui les coupa. Il s'apprêtait à riposter quand il l'entendit...

-C'est …

-Oui …

Le blandin donnait enfin des nouvelles !

-Vous m'entendez ?!

-Oui ! Alors ?! Demanda le japonais.

-Il y a une issue qui donne accès à l'étage au dessus ! Vous devez passer par un passage vertical et c'est un peu étroit mais vous devriez pouvoir passer !

-Bien !

-Mais faîtes vite ! prévînt le plus jeune, l'eau monte rapidement !

Kanda avait compris le message.

-Bien ! Le rouquin passe en premier... Il faudra qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour aider les autres à monter et le moyashi ne pourra pas y arriver seul !

Le rouquin acquiesça et s'engagea dans la voie... Il rampa jusqu'au croisement vertical et monta.

-Bon … Vous ! Vous passez la première, déclara t-il en désignant Miranda.

-M..moi ?! Mais …

-Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne ! Les deux énergumènes vous aideront à monter, dit-il en parlant de Allen et Lavi. En plus il y aura le vice-capitaine derrière vous …

Pour une fois le blond ne dit rien et écouta le jeune homme sans discuter

-C'est bon je suis monté, cria Lavi à l'autre bout.

-Allez ! précipita le brun.

-B..bien.. finit elle par accepter s'engageant à son tour dans la bouche d'aération.

-Après ce sera à vous et votre frère.

-Et vous ? Demanda le chinois à son confrère asiatique.

-Je fermerais la marche .. mais dépêchez vous !

Komui hocha la tête et intima à Lenalee d'entrer d'abord. Celle-ci obéit docilement s'inquiétant quelque peu pour l'autre, l'eau lui arrivant maintenant aux mollets. ce fut bientôt au tour de kanda de passer tandis que Lavi aidait maintenant Link à monter. Lenalee amorça sa montée et fut en haut rapidement suivie de son frère. Mais celui-ci dérapa quelque peu et...

-Vous allez bien ?! s'écria le rouquin plus haut, inquiet de voir que l'autre s'était arrêté.

-Je .. je suis coincé ! lui répondit-il

-QUOI ?!

_Manquait plus que ça !_ Pensa Kanda juste derrière l'homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le Allen sorti de cette galerie.

-Komui est bloqué! Répondit Lavi.

- Comment ?! s'exclama la jeune asiatique.

-Essayez de vous dégager en gigotant! Suggéra Lavi qui commençait à paniquer.

-Je voudrais bien mais c'est mon bras qui est coincé !

-Bougez vous un peu plus haut ! lui cria kanda dont l'eau arrivait dorénavant jusqu'au bassin. Et elle montait de plus en plus vite !

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! rétorqua l'autre brun.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre ! réprimanda le roux.

Le japonais soupira :

-Je vais vous pousser comme je peux, essayez de tout faire pour vous dégager et toi là-haut essaye de l'attraper et de le tirer vers toi !

-Compris ! répondirent en cœur les deux autres.

-Prêts ? Maintenant !

Kanda se mit à pousser le mieux qu'il pouvait mais l'eau montait et il devait tout faire pour ne pas glisser. De leur côté, Komui se tortillait le plus possible pour se dégager et Lavi, qui avait réussi à l'attraper, le tirait de toute ses forces.

-J'ai besoin d'aide ! demanda le rouquin.

Ni-une, ni-deux, Allen retourna dans le conduit pour aller l'aider tandis que son frère voulu le rattraper avant en vain. Le blandin prit les jambes du borgne et tira à son tour. Kanda avait de l'eau jusqu'à la bouche quand d'un coup il sentit komui partir vers le haut à son plus grand soulagement.

-On a réussi !

Aussitôt Allen entendit-il ce signal qu'il recula pour pouvoir laisser la voie libre aux trois autres. Kanda s'empressa de monter à son tour et arriva enfin à l'étage au-dessus essoufflé.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Allen.

-Oui …

-Il faut qu'on continue ! Déclara alors Komui.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils reprirent leur ordre de groupe.

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin Allen ralentit un peu pour arriver de niveau de kanda.<p>

-Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit que vous vous étiez blessé au bras ?

-Et toi comment es-tu au courant ?

-Dans votre façon de bouger... Vous protégez plus votre bras et réagissez dès que l'on arrive de votre côté droit... Alors que tout à l'heure vous vous comportiez plus calmement.

-Humpf .. t'as l'œil moyashi.

Le dit moyashi retira la cravate de son uniforme et prit le bras de kanda au niveau de sa blessure.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je vous fait un garrot... alors arrêtez un peu de gigoter .. c'est déjà pas facile de le faire en marchant mais si en plus vous vous défendez on est pas sorti d'affaire !

Kanda finit par se laisser faire légèrement rétissant tout de même.

-Voilà. C'est fait.

-Hum..

-Vous pourriez dire merci au moins !

-.. Et puis quoi encore ?!

-Raaah ! Quel caractère de cochon !

Allen retourna à sa place sans entendre le léger merci que venait de souffler le brun.

* * *

><p>Il trouvèrent plutôt facilement un accès à l'étage suivant et le prirent. Un peu plus tard Link prit la parole :<p>

-On doit trouver le moyen d'accéder à l'autre côté du bateau … La salle des moteurs y est et si on arrive à arrêter les hélices nous pourront sortir d'ici.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment on y accède ? Interrogea Kanda.

-Et bien … Il y a un seul moyen.

* * *

><p>Sur le continent...<p>

* * *

><p>-Amiral !<p>

Un contrôleur de la marine venait de débarquer brusquement dans le bureau.

-Et bien ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?!

-Amiral.. Je crains que l'on ait un problème ..

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Et bien.. cela va bientôt faire une heure que nous ne recevons plus aucun signal du navire de croisière "Le Nérée".

-Comment cela se fait-il ? Vous avez essayé de les contacter ?

-Oui mon amiral ! Mais nous n'avons reçu aucune réponse... Et pire encore: aucune liaison !

L'amiral se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers la salle de surveillance accompagné du contrôleur.

-Où l'avez vous localisé pour la dernière fois ?!

-Au large du pacifique mon Amiral !

-Bien. Envoyez les coordonnées à nos sauveteurs et hélicoptères qu'ils aillent voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas !

-Oui mon amiral !

* * *

><p>-Attendez ... vous nous demandez de traverser .. ça ?<p>

Kanda restait estomaqué devant ce qu'il voyait.. Il s'agissait du grand hall avec ses ascenseurs et d'une hauteur incroyable. Déjà qu'à l'endroit c'était impressionnant mais alors là... Cet endroit était devenu un véritable enfer. L'eau avait déjà englouti presque le quart de l'espace, tout était inversé comme pour les autres salles mais cette fois-ci les dégâts étaient d'une autre envergure. C'était leur seul moyen pour passer dans la deuxième partie du bateau et l'unique passage était une gigantesque barre de fer qui faisait office de pont et n'avait pas l'air très pratique à traverser. Le moindre faux pas et c'était la chute assurée.

-Vous voyez une autre solution peut-être ? Finit juste par dire Link.

-Ça va, j'ai compris... Qui passe en premier ?

-Moi, intervint le rouquin, il faut que quelqu'un vérifie que ce pont de fortune est fiable.

-Comme tu voudras...

-Lavi ! La jeune chinoise venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

-Écoute Lenalee, il faut que quelqu'un y aille et les autres sont fatigués.. Miranda a sa cheville, Allen a déjà pris des risques, Link nous sert de guide, Kanda mène le groupe et Komui veille sur toi... C'est à mon tour d'y aller !

-.. d'accord mais promet moi de faire attention..

-Tu me connais, lui répondit-il en lui souriant avant de se diriger vers la barre.

_C'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiète._.. se dit Lenalee pour elle même.

-J'y vais !

* * *

><p>Le rouquin avait voulu faire bonne figure. Il n'avait rien fait depuis le début de leur périple mais en réalité il était mort de trouille à l'idée de traverser. Il n'en laissait rien paraître mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de fortement s'inquiéter. À peine fut-il engagé sur ce pont improvisé que les barres le formant grincèrent. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de le traverser. Il avançait prudemment mais sûrement. Arrivé au milieux, il fit signe aux autres que tout allait bien et reprit son chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin de l'autre côté il soupira de soulagement et se retourna vers les autres.<p>

-Allez ! C'est à votre tour ! Cria t-il en faisant de grands signes.

Le brun soupira et se retourna vers le petit groupe.

-Bon le moyashi c'est ton tour de passer... Ton frère suivra, ensuite la demoiselle, la petite famille, et pour finir moi en dernier.

-Vous passez toujours en dernier ! Vous prenez de gros risques. lança Allen sous le regard entendu des autres.

-... C'est moi qui vous ai embarquer là-dedans alors tu y vas le moyashi !

-Mais...

-Ça suffit ! Tu y vas un point c'est tout !

Kanda venait de lui débiter tout ça malgré le regard foudroyant que lui lançait le frère de ce dernier. Il regarda le moyashi s'embarquer sur le « pont » suivi de son frère. Il ne se l'avouerai jamais mais il s'inquiétait pour le groupe... Surtout pour Allen... Voyant que les deux étaient passés il se retourna vers la prochaine personne devant passer mais Miranda avait l'air terrifiée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ?

-J.. j'ai une peur bleue du vide et de la hauteur... j'ai le vertige.

-Il faut que vous passiez ! L'encouragea Lenalee.

-Je sais bien mais...

-Allez-y on vous dit ! Vociféra Kanda.

-Soyez plus indulgent ! S'enquit d'ajouter la jeune brunette sèchement.

-On a pas le temps ! Il faut que vous traversiez ce pont immédiatement alors allez-y !

-Je … je vais essayer..

Lorsque la bouclée passa au niveau du brun, il lui conseilla d'essayer de ne pas regarder en bas et de fixer un point de l'autre côté. Elle le remercia d'un regard et s'engagea, tremblante sur le pont.

* * *

><p>À la surface le bateau se voyait de moins en moins. Des tourbillons autour du bateau se formaient et la lumière vacillait. Il s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait et bientôt .. il allait disparaître.<p>

* * *

><p>-C'est bien … continuez ! hurla Link à l'autre bout.<p>

Miranda était morte de peur. Elle était à un peu plus du milieux du pont quand tout à coup elle se stoppa. Elle baissa son regard et vit le vide. Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la barre.

-Que vous arrive t-il ?! interrogea le blond.

-Je... je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arriverais pas !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Kanda venait de s'apercevoir de la situation et avait du mal à réaliser. Elle venait de s'arrêter là ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle attendait ?!

-Je crois qu'elle est morte de peur ! Réagit Lenalee, Miranda !

-O..oui ?!

-Respirez, d'accord ?! Reprenez tranquillement votre souffle et essayez de ne plus regarder vers le bas !

-... Je.. je n'y arrive pas !

-Faites moi confiance !

-Miranda ! l'appela Link qui avait reprit la parole et lui tendait la main de l'autre bout, Concentrez votre regard sur moi .. Allez !

Miranda releva lentement la tête et regarda le vice capitaine qui lui tendait la main et reprit son chemin tremblante quand tout à coup une nouvelle secousse ébranla le navire.

-Aaaaah ! Miranda s'arrêta en s'agrippant fortement à la barre.

-Miranda ! Continuez il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! hurla link.

-Non ! Je n'y arriverai pas ! Je vous dit que je n'y arriverai pas !

-Je vous en prie Miranda continuez !

Tout à coup des bruits de fer qui cède et de câbles se firent entendre et le plafond juste au dessus de Miranda céda, laissant tomber une réserve d'essence.

-AAAAAH !

-MIRANDA !

Un vacarme énorme se fit entendre. La réserve venait de se fracasser contre la barre exactement à l'endroit où se trouvait Miranda, emportant tout avec elle.

-NON ! hurla Lenalee, se jetant vers le bord.

-LENALEE ! son frère venait de la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'approche trop près.

Kanda serait les dents et ses poings. Ils venaient de perdre leur seul accès mais surtout l'une d'entre eux venait de se faire tuer. L'essence s'écoulait dans l'eau plus bas et avec les étincelles produites par les câbles ça allait...

* * *

><p>Allen restait choqué face à la violence avec laquelle Miranda avait été emportée. Il avait suffit d'une fraction de seconde et... plus rien .. elle avait disparu dans le néant.<p>

-Allen ? C'était son frère qui venait de se rapprocher de lui accompagné de Lavi. Ils avaient l'air aussi chamboulés l'un que l'autre.

-Je vais bien ..

Lavi fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le bord.

-Lenalee ?! Tout va bien ?

-Elle est encore sous le choc mais ça va ! le frère de la brune lui avait répondu

-Tant mieux !

-RECULEZ ! VITE !

À peine Kanda venait-il de hurler ça que l'essence dans l'eau prenait feu et remontait le long de la cascade à une vitesse affolante.

-Wow...

-Tout va bien Lavi ? Demanda le blandin qui arrivait au niveau du roux.

-Oui oui..

* * *

><p>Kanda serrait les poings. Ils étaient définitivement bloqués.. à moins que... l'essence n'était qu'en surface alors... Il repartit soudainement dans la direction opposée. Il revint rapidement avec un tuyau et accrocha un bout à la rambarde au-dessus d'eux.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

-Vous voulez sortir d'ici ou pas ?

-Oui mais...

-Et bien voilà !

Le japonais retira sa veste et vit le garrot que lui avait fait le Allen. Cela risquait d'être dur mais il fallait le faire... Il attrapa le tuyau et en enroula un bout sur son épaule et sans prévenir... il plongea.

* * *

><p>Moi : Pfiou... ce chapitre m'a posé quelques problèmes.. MAIS je m'en suis sortie !<p>

Kanda : C'est quand même nous qui avons fait le plus gros du boulot...

Allen : Je suis d'accord !

Moi : Mais voyons je ne vous ai pas fait trop de mal ^^"

Miranda : Et moi alors ?! TT^TT

Kanda : Et moi je me suis blessé le bras je te signale...

Moi : Oui bon ce ne sont que de petits détails sans importance !

Tout le monde : PARDON ?!

Moi : Bon bah je crois que je vais vous laisser hein ! Bye byyyye !


End file.
